


Sweet Warmth

by themthere_taterthings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requited Love, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themthere_taterthings/pseuds/themthere_taterthings
Summary: Steve is having a rough night and needs some cuddles from Tony.





	

The inhumanly tight grip on his bicep was the first thing he became aware of.

That and the consistent, comforting warmth pressed to his torso and chest, but he’d always been aware of that. Only that.

He focused on that revitalizing heat and realized there was more to it. Fingers were scratching at the shorter hairs on the back of his head, sending tingling sensations radiating around his skull. Gentle circles on his back. He hadn’t felt so tranquil in ages.

There was a faint brush of lips against his ear; words wafting gently by. After a moment, they began to make sense.

“It’s ok, Steve. You’re safe with me, this is fine. It would probably be nice if you let up a little bit. Cuddling though, no big deal. Major cuddler, here.”

Steve could have smiled, if he was capable of feeling or controlling his facial expression. It was Tony. Tony always made him smile; whether it be of fondness or exasperation. It was probably Tony’s superpower, actually. Aside from his intellect, of course.

Another voice was cutting in, harsh and accompanied by the pulling on his arm. “Loosen up, Stevie. You’re gonna hurt him and we all know you don’t mean to. You can hold on to him as long as you want, but he’s gotta breath buddy. Can you loosen up?” That was definitely Bucky, probably using his bionic super-arm if Steve was feeling it.

Was he hurting Tony? It sounded like it. It would be ok if he loosened his arms a bit, right? Tony would still be with him?

“Of course I’ll still be here, Steve. I’m here for as long as you need me, as long as you’ll have me, sweetheart. Just let go a tiny bit, please.”

Tony wasn’t leaving, so it must be okay. He let go of his death grip of the warmth, trusting that it wouldn’t abandon him in the cold, to suffer alone for so long again. The hand on his bicep also relaxed, moving to his shoulder without losing contact.

“Thanks, babe. That is so much better. Think you can open your eyes for me? Just take a quick look around, tell me who you see.”

There wasn’t much that Steve wasn’t willing to do for Tony, so he looked up from Tony’s neck, blinking away the tears that had gathered at some point. He’d have to apologize for getting Tony’s tuxedo messy, judging by the size of the damp spot there.

Bucky was standing at his side, concern evident in his strained smile. His hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail. It was sharp, professional. They must not be at the tower.

Beyond Bucky, there was a crowd. Lots of suits and sparkly gowns. A Stark Foundation Gala? That seemed familiar.

He spied Clint, keeping phones and cameras averted by flinging ice from his slingshot at unsuspecting foreheads. It had been a gag gift from Tony, hinting that Clint was a child. It had been extremely well-received. In exchange, Clint had paid Tony rent in Monopoly money.

Tony had opened the first envelope at breakfast with the entire team. His face had lit up with laughter, body almost doubled over as he counted the flimsy paper bills. To Steve’s surprise, he’d jumped up on the breakfast bar, had Jarvis play some song, while flinging the money bill by bill into the air and yelling ‘Make it rain’ with Clint.

He would have written the song down for research later if he hadn’t been so distracted by the movement of Tony’s hips.

“Yeah that stupid slingshot is actually coming in handy. I’m pretty sure he got the mayor’s wife, too. Good, our city officials should have something better to do with their time than play around on social media. All right, what else do you see, sweetheart?”

It was nice when Tony called him that. He never had before, but he hoped it didn’t stop.

Natasha was around, so much deadly grace contained in her glare that no one dared to pull out a recording device. Her red hair was reassuring as it flowed unhindered through the crowd.

There was a pulling on his elbow. “Come on, Stevie. Happy’s on his way here with the car, he’s gonna take us away from here, back home. Ok? Can you come with me?”

Of course, Steve would follow Bucky anywhere. Especially if it got him and Tony away from all these people, all of these judging, impersonal eyes. He allowed himself to be led, Tony’s shoes bumping against his shins with every step. He couldn’t let go, though. Not yet.

The air was suddenly cooler, less permeated with perfumes. He tucked his nose into Tony’s neck, able to smell for the first time this evening the man’s full crisp spice. Tony responded by wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist and relaxing into his hold, arms resting lightly on Steve’s shoulders.

“Now that we’re away from the circus, I don’t have to dangle. Starks don’t dangle. It’s not seemly,” Tony giggled.

“You? Unfit for public consumption? Doesn’t seem likely,” Bucky replied with laughter in his voice. Everyone was happy, safe, warm. Steve felt himself unwinding, the stress of the evening leaching from his bones.

There was a bench nearby, so he pulled Tony up slightly before sitting down, careful not to jar his passenger. In a wonderful reversal of roles, Tony sighed and set his head on Steve’s shoulder, facing Bucky so they could still chat.

Steve hummed, content, and wound one of his hand up into Tony’s hair while the other remained pressed to the center of his back. He marveled at how soft and thick the dark locks were. Slightly curled at the end, which he’d never noticed before. What other wonderful things about Tony were still hidden from him?

“Hey bud, the car’s here. Are you ready? I think Tony’s out,” Bucky said, opening a door to an alleyway. Steve could see the familiar black sedan that was only used for being ‘inconspicuous.’

“Yeah, Buck. Thanks,” Steve was finally coming out of his fugue state enough to talk. He couldn’t remember exactly what had triggered it, but he did remember Tony coming to his rescue. Or maybe he’d sought out the other man?

Either way, it still felt better to have Tony in his arms, even snoring gently. So he rearranged his charge, putting his arms around knees and shoulders before following Bucky to the car. Even seated, he found he couldn’t quite let go yet.

“So is this a new development?” Bucky asked, nodding at the billionaire philanthropist sleeping against Steve’s shoulder.

Steve shrugged slightly. “He’s warm and bright. He keeps everything away.” He wasn’t sure Bucky could appreciate what he was saying, but it was hard to put it in words. He’d spent so many years in the dark and the cold. They had called it ‘stasis’ but he could still dream and he dreamt of warmth. Of the comfort of another’s arms, wrapped around him keeping him from being so _alone_.

“I think you do the same for him.” Steve looked at Bucky sharply, questioning. “I’m serious, Stevie. You should ask him out sometime. Don’t think he’d say no.”

Before Steve could respond, Tony snuffled softly and grabbed at Steve’s jacket. His hand wound up inside, resting against his ribs, separated only by the thin material of his dress shirt. It radiated wonderful heat so close to his heart.

“I will,” Steve whispered, to no one in particular.

***

Tony woke when the car stopped in the Tower garage. He peered groggily up at Steve and smiled. “Hey, handsome. How you feeling?”

Steve appreciated how unflappable Tony was. He was the only person he knew who could be toted around like a giant teddy bear by a super soldier having a mental breakdown in a very public place and be completely at ease.

“Yeah, Tony, thanks. I’m not entirely sure what happened, though,” Steve said, opening the door.

“That’s to be expected. I’m sure we can clear that up. Care to take me up to the penthouse level and I’ll have Jarvis pull up the security feeds? I couldn’t possibly be bothered to walk myself at this point.” Tony grinned, equal parts hopeful and lecherous.

“Fine Princess, but don’t get used to it,” he unfolded from the car gracefully, not allowing either of them to hit head or limb on the vehicle; secretly delighted for an excuse to hold Tony longer. Bucky was already gone, probably using some of his latent spy skills to sneak away. He owed his friend a beer sometime soon.

Tony seemed perfectly content to sit in Steve’s arms for the entire ride, fiddling with his phone and giving Jarvis small commands. “Alright, let’s park it on the couch. Jarvis has a quick play-by-play ready for us.”

Steve acquiesced, sitting on the couch, but not allowing Tony to move away. “Is it ok if we stay like this?” he asked, shyly, not sure of the truth of Bucky’s earlier observations.

Once again, Tony surprised him by cuddling closer, pulling a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapping it around them both. “It’s perfect, Steve,” and he’d never heard Tony more honest. They shared a smile, faces only inches apart.

“Play it, Jarvis,” Steve declared loudly, breaking away from Tony’s gaze.

“Right, so it looks like celebrity debutante number 83 was getting all up in your space asking questions about your time spent under,” Tony narrated as they watched Steve and a buxom blonde woman interact on the feed. It was grainy footage, but Steve could remember now.

She wouldn’t let it go, she was a complete shark. “I tried to step away, but something cold hit me and then I was back in the ice, I couldn’t think,” Steve added.

“Sorry,” Tony grimaced. “That would be the air conditioning unit hidden on the wall behind you there.” Steve saw it, then watched as his on-screen self stiffened. He’d been nearly frantic in his search for Tony, pushing tactlessly around the woman and charging through the crowd. Bucky was headed for Steve from one direction, Clint from another, but Tony put a hand to his ear before shoving his drink at the mayor and moving forward.

When Steve finally saw Tony, it was like the cliché romance movie reunion on the beach, but mostly one-sided. Tony was rushing to Steve, concern evident on his face, while Steve charged the shorter man, ducking slightly to grab him around the middle and lift him into a facsimile of a hug.

“You took that pretty well,” Steve joked, a little embarrassed now that he had seen the entirety.

Tony gestured and the feeds shut off, leaving them in the semi-dark of the living room. He put a hand to Steve’s cheek and turned until he looked him in the eye. “So you needed a hug, what’s the big deal? Everyone needs some human contact and I think we all overlooked how little you’ve gotten. Before and since you’ve been out. I have to ask, though: why me?”

“It was always you, Tony. You were the first voice I heard coming out, the first person to hold my hand in recovery, to slap me on the shoulder for a job well done.” He decided to go for broke. Tony hadn’t left him yet. “You are the warmth of this strange, impersonal century and I will always need you.”

He waited with bated breath as Tony processed his words. They were few but they meant much to Steve. Tony’s hand moved to cup the back of his neck, pulling their heads together.

“And you will always have me, Steve,” he breathed, pushing his lips to Steve’s.

Steve had never felt such sweet warmth.


End file.
